


The alpha gay

by KujiraHanma



Category: Glee
Genre: Candles, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet story, in which Blaine shows Kurt how deep he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The alpha gay

Blaine was rushing through his room cleaning it up. He collected clothes from the floor, chairs, bed and bathroom, threw them to the dirty laundry or folded them to put them back into his wardrobe. He felt excited. Like adrenalin was rushing through his veins. He was a mess. A total mess. His heart was racing and he felt a strange warm and crazy swirling feeling in his belly. And there was one more thing, he could not stop smiling. Blaine was a total mess but incredible happy. He didn’t know that his hormones were going crazy, pushing him and filling him with excitement. He was too young to understand the trivial and animally biology behind his actions. 

He was in love. 

He could not think of anything else than the kisses he shared with Kurt, their touches, their time spent together. Not in school – the time at home when they stop behaving innocent and start to express their feelings for each other physically. At school both refused to kiss in public. It was just a thing both agreed on. It’s not that they don’t want to kiss, it was something they decided for both of them and they were keeping to this decision. For Blaine it was a struggle to not press his lips against the ones of the man he was in love with when everyone else was doing it around them. Then he could not await the time the bell rang and sent them home.

Blaine was so excited for his boyfriend to come around today.

The doorbell rang and Blaine jumped on his feet. He rushed to the door and opened it looking directly into these beautiful eyes.  
“Hey”, he said, his voice deep and warm.  
“Hello”, said Kurt, his hands grapping the carrier of his suitcase.  
“Come in”  
Finally! Kurt was here.  
The door was shut and their lips found each other immediately. They saw each other every day since Blaine has transferred school for Kurt, but there were days when the urgent feeling to touch each other became irresistible. When it felt impossible to be around the other one and keeping the innocent distance in public. Today was one of these days.  
Both breathed hard into the kiss, feeling the hormones kicking in and rushing through their whole body. Before the kiss got deep they managed it to separate from each other. Kurt was still wearing his coat and suitcase. That was too much fabric for Blaine. So his hands that had grasped Kurt shoulders loosened their grip and slit down his arms. The kiss had found to an end but their eyes were still locked. Blaine had to take a deep breath while he was stepping one step away from Kurt. It was a torment.

Kurt smiled and put his suitcase down, opened his coat, hung it on the coat rack and pulled of his shoes. Then he put his suitcase up again and followed Blaine to his room.  
“Wow, that’s so beautiful!”, Kurt said filled with joy and turned to Blaine meeting this dark eyes that looked at him in a way nobody else was. Warm, dark brown-green eyes filled with so much love and adoration.  
“I wanted to do something special for us today”, Blaine turned so they were facing each other again. “The whole day I wanted you so badly I thought I could not stand it”, he confessed.  
“Me too”, Kurt whispered. 

The room was lighted with a dozen candles standing kind of equally distributed on shelves, desk, table and night stand. The orange light gave a romantic shine to the whole room. It was perfect.  
Blaine passed the distance and kissed Kurt who was opening his lips on the way. Blaine’s lower lip slit into the space between Kurt’s and a moan escaped his throat. The sensation was driving him crazy. Their tongues touched, playing with each other, dancing and caressing. Their hands were buried in clothes pulling each other closer and closer. Blaine moved first. He did not break the incredible kiss while he was dragging Kurt and himself in the direction of his bed. 

He had not planned anything for the evening. No movie, no dinner, no game, no singing, no cruising through the internet – he knew what would happened. He had lit the candles for a romantic atmosphere and before Kurt arrived the setup was killing him. Finally they were here and Kurt felt the same urgent need from which he was suffering the whole day. 

Touching, kissing – skin. 

They fell on the bed, breaking the kiss and crawling onto the mattress. Kurt was on top of him but he did not care. The only thing that was important was that they were together. Kurt was kneeing over him, their lips finding each other again and Blaine’s hands rushing to Kurt’s chest, pressing them against the layers of fabric. The kiss deepened again. It was fast as they were in a rush. No. That was not what Blaine wanted. No fast and sloppy climax. They were not even close to what he needed today. He wanted more. More skin, more touches – he wanted to explore. Explore the body, the reaction and the soul of Kurt in every detail. 

He let go of the desirable tongue and closed his lips. Kurt understood that his boyfriend wanted a break and ended the kiss.  
“What’s wrong?”, he asked sweetly and out of breath.  
“Nothing”, Blaine looked at him with swollen lips, red cheeks, dark eyes and his skin shining beautifully in the orange light of the candles. “Nothing”, he repeated after a short pause, “Could … could you kiss me slowly? As slowly as possible?”, Blaine asked. His heart began to race even faster. 

Kurt’s lips turned into a smile which last not very long because he leaned back into the requested kiss. Their lips touched, brushing slowly over the soft and sensitive skin, increasing the pressure every time a little bit more. Blaine’s tongue appeared between his lips, licking the sweet taste of Kurt’s lips. Then his tongue disappeared and he took Kurt’s lower lip between his, sucking and biting it. Hot breath hitting him when Kurt moaned. Blaine let go of the lip and felt Kurt’s tongue waiting for her turn. So he sunk back into the sheets and offered himself completely to Kurt.  
Kurt felt the desperate pulls of Blaine’s hands on his clothes. He took the lead of the kiss and did what his boyfriend asked him for. Kissing him as slowly as possible. Their lips touched, his tongue separated them and slit between them in such a thoughtful motion that for both it felt like time had almost stopped. The kiss was deeper and sensational than ever before. Every movement was extended to its maximum which included the amazing feelings and reactions in their bodies. Kurt’s right hand found Blaine’s cheek, holding him, giving him stability as Blaine’s hands began to open his clothes. The blazer, the silk scarf around his neck, every button of his shirt. The silk scarf was the first fabric hitting the floor, followed by the blazer and finally the shirt. Now, Kurt was only wearing a tank top and his pants. 

The kiss was breathtaking. Every movement felt so much more intense. Their tongues dancing and playing with each other, every touch sending elective waves through their bodies. Because of the decreased speed of their kiss, both found each other caught in another dimension in which time applied to new rules. Blaine’s hands found their way under Kurt’s tank top and began to caress the skin, making their way up to the chest and finally brushing over the sensitive nipples. Kurt groans and accidently broke the amazing kiss. Blaine kept going, brushing and circling his thumbs over Kurt’s nipples and then he opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath away. Kurt’s skin was shimmering in the warm light of the candles, his eyes were closed, his mouth open and between this wet and shimmering lips came out the most beautiful noises his ears have ever heard. He could not believe what he was seeing in this moment – this could not be the reality. Kurt collapses on him, not having the strength in his body to hold the position any longer, letting Blaine gasp from arousal and the sudden contact of their whole bodies. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him as close as he could and for the first time of this evening they press their hips together. The sensation overwhelms them, let them cry out, feeling their hard erections caged in their pants. Kurt opens the bow tie around Blaine’s neck, threw it away, pushing Blaine’s pullover all together with his polo shirt and tank top over his chest and over his head, down his arms. 

Blaine’s hair is a mess but they do not care. They kiss again, no way to be slowly anymore. Blaine pulls Kurt’s tank top over his head and then his hands are on Kurt’s pants, opening them, pulling down the zipper and freeing the desirable erection and the sweet ass. Kurt goes for the same goal as Blaine and finally they are pushing their pants from their feet. They end wrapping their arms around each other in a deep embrace. Blaine breathes in every nuance of Kurt’s unique smell. The sweat, the arousal, their hot and sensitive bodies and feeling of their sticky, hot and hard erections touching in their loins. They are holding each other firmly, taken by surprise what is happening to them. 

Kurt starts to kiss the corner of Blaine’s lips, making his way over the cheek to the adorable jawline. He licks the hot skin, bits into it with his teeth and apologizes with a soft kiss. Blaine’s hot breath is brushing his own cheek and fills the air of the room with his incredible moans. His nails are clenching into the flesh of Kurt’s shoulders.  
“You’re so sensitive today”, Kurt murmurs between the sweet tortures he is doing to Blaine.  
“Sorry.”  
“No, no. It’s okay. More than okay.”  
Blaine loosens his nails buried into Kurt’s skin and wraps his arms around him, pressing his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck. Kurt replies to the embrace with one arm, whereas the other on reaches for his suitcase beside the bed. He is finding what he is searching for while Blaine pulls him into another kiss. Kurt lifts his hips and makes his way between Blaine’s legs, who opens them voluntarily.  
“Blaine, I..”, Kurt begins starting a question.  
“Yes”, Blaine replies without hearing the end of the question. He knows what his boyfriend wants to ask. He wants it.  
Blaine increases the embrace again, pressing them and their bare skins together as one of Kurt’s lube covered fingers enters him.  
Kurt is gentle and supports the speed Blaine is targeting. He applies a second finger, starting to move them slowly to prepare his boyfriend for the next step.  
When he removes his fingers and brings himself in position he takes a look down on Blaine. Their eyes meet and in them lay the answer to his unspoken question. Kurt gives Blaine a short kiss, taking him in a caring embrace and starting to move into him. He feels Blaine’s muscles clench, hearing him gasp. Kurt listens to the signs Blaine is giving him, is listening to Blaine’s body and relates his movements to it. Their faces are pressed against each other. Kurt can feel the short stubbles pressing into the skin of his cheek and scratching it when Blaine moans. It was the first time for Blaine in this constellation. That’s why Kurt was extra careful. When he was all the way in, Kurt started to comfort Blaine, stroking over his head, running his fingers through his hair and applying kisses on his temple. He saw the blood vessel on Blaine’s neck, which gets visible when he was singing loud and challenging passages in songs. But then he feels Blaine relaxing, the blood vessel vanishing and instantly Kurt starts to trust into Blaine. Suddenly everything was forgotten. 

Kurt was overwhelmed by the sensation being and trusting into Blaine and feeling him responding to him. Both fell into a common rhythm feeling nothing but each other, the arousal, the excitement, the love and the fireworks in their bodies.  
Blaine felt ripped out of the world, gasping for air and being overloaded with emotions and sensations. It didn’t take much more until he came. His orgasm washed him away, his vision going blank in a white light of climax and the best part of it was feeling that Kurt was following him.

They collapse on each other.  
They had no idea how long they needed until they were able to move again. Until Kurt ended the connection of their bodies, throwing the used condom on the floor to their clothes and snuggling into Blaine’s embrace. Their bodies were sweaty, sticky and smelling of sex. It was incredible! Blaine took Kurt’s face gently between his hands and looked him straight in the eye. He didn’t have to say anything. There were no words for what he was feeling now. He had opened his entire soul to Kurt. Everything. And it was worth it. It was preposterous how much he loved this boy.  
They slipped under the sheets and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

“Good morning”, a familiar voice that sent butterflies though his belly woke him up. Kurt opened his eyes and looked in the loving brown ones he had saw before he fell asleep. The candles were still burning but light fell through a small gap between the curtains.  
“Morning”, he smiled back.  
“Would you join me in the shower?”  
“I’d love to.”

They blew the candles out and changed rooms. They didn’t take fresh clothes with them or bother to put something on for the way. Blaine’s parents were not in town for the weekend. 

They did not speak. There was nothing to say. Everything they wanted to communicate didn’t include words, in included exclusively actions. A soft touch on the shoulder to guide Kurt into the shower. The gentle strokes though their hair, washing hairspray and gel out of them. Pressing soap into their hands and washing each other. They enjoyed their time together. Alone. Having incredible sex, waking up next to each other and starting the day joining the shower.  
Could it get any better?

Blaine tilted his head back when Kurt applied soap to his chest and ran his hands up his neck. He moaned deeply relaxed. When they were finished and switched the water on to wash the soap from their bodies and out of their hair, Blaine broke the wordless silence. While their hands were washing their bodies he needed to finally say what was swirling in his mind since he woke up.  
“So much to the alpha gay”, he said and looked to the floor where the water was vanishing in the drain so Kurt could not see him blush with embarrassment.  
“Hey”, Kurt said softly and pulled Blaine’s chin back up. “You’re still the alpha gay. Last night..”, he made a pause trying to find the right words, “.. I never thought that someone could love me that much as you do. You are capable of showing me how deep you love me. That’s a gift no one will ever be able to give me.”  
“I really do love you – so much.”  
“I know. I see it every day when you look at me. You don’t have to kiss me or touch me. I see it in your beautiful eyes. … I do not know how I can give you back what you are giving me.”  
“Oh, you do, Kurt. You do.”

 

The End


End file.
